1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional stack of flexible sheet material, such as those used in repositionable notes, and a method of using the sheet material as a recreational toy. The stack contains a plurality of flexible sheets with each sheet attached to the other by repositionable adhesive along one edge but free of adhesive along the opposite edge. The sheets are stacked with the repositionable adhesive edge of each sheet disposed along alternate opposite edges to maintain the sheets in the stack. The high peel adhesion between the sheets, which are preferably circular in shape, permits the stack to function both as a notepad and as a recreational SLINKY®-like or accordion-like toy. In addition, a series of images printed on the major surfaces of a plurality of the sheets enables the device to be used as an animation flip pad. The outer edges of the sheets may also be printed with ink to provide a readily perceptible image when the sheets are in the stacked position.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensers containing stacks of flexible sheet material having adhesive on alternating edges are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,345 and 6,669,992 both teach a stack of rectangular-shaped flexible sheet material comprising a plurality of sheets disposed one on top of another. Each sheet has repositionable adhesive along one edge and is free of adhesive along the opposite edge. The sheets are stacked with the repositionable adhesive edge of each sheet disposed along alternate opposite edges to maintain the sheets in the stack.
As these patents indicate, these stacks of flexible sheet material are typically used in a rectangular plastic or cardboard dispenser. More specifically, the stacks of flexible sheet material are designed so that the free end of the top sheet is disposed through an opening in the dispenser. When this free end is grasped and pulled in a direction to dispense the sheet, the adhesive pulls the edge of the next adjacent sheet from the stack and brings this free edge of the next adjacent sheet through the opening. Upon withdrawing the entire top sheet and the free edge of the adjacent sheet through the opening, the top sheet is easily separated from the next adjacent sheet by peeling the sheets apart.
These conventional stacks of flexible sheet material having adhesive on opposite alternative edges are limited in function in several ways. First, because the sheets must be dispensed one at a time from the dispenser, each sheet is designed to be easily removed from the adjacent sheet. This is usually achieved by a combination of weak adhesive and/or release coating that will allow minimal adhesion. In addition, the stacks of flexible sheets are designed to be dispensed in a dispenser that has a finite size. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,992, the number of sheets in the stack is typically between 10 and 100 sheets. Further, the stacks of flexible sheet material of the prior art are typically rectangular or square in shape so that they can be used in similarly-shaped dispensers. Lastly, because these sheets are used solely as a writing substrate, the sheets are not pre-printed with any images.
The present invention is directed to a multi-functional stack of flexible sheet material having adhesive on opposite alternating edges. In one aspect of the invention, the peel adhesion is substantially greater than that of the prior art flexible sheet materials. Further, the stack is typically circular in shape and prepared with at least 100 sheets or more. The stack functions as a both notepad and as a recreational SLINKY®-like or accordion-like toy.
In another aspect of the present invention, the multi-functional stack of flexible sheet material is pre-printed with a series of consecutive images on the major surfaces of the sheets to create an animated flip pad. Since the stack of flexible sheets has adhesive at alternate opposing edges, the images are preferably printed on the major surface of alternating sheets in the stack. The two sheets are flipped two at a time to create the animation by virtue of the adjacent sheets being adhered along alternate opposing edges. As such, the likelihood that an image in the series will not be viewed during the flipping process/action is decreased.
In accordance with the present invention, the stack of flexible sheet material may also include an image printed on the outer edges of the sheets so that when a plurality of sheets are stacked together, a peripheral image is readily viewable. The printed image, for example, may take the form of a soda can logo in a stack of circular flexible sheets.